Martin Landau
Martin Landau (1928 - ) Film Deaths *''North by Northwest (1959)'' [Leonard]: Shot to death by a police sharpshooter as Martin is trying to dislodge Cary Grant off of Mount Rushmore (he then falls from the monument). *''Stagecoach to Dancers' Rock'' (1962) [Dade Coleman]: Shot to death by a wounded stagecoach driver, who had mistaken Martin for an attacking Apache. (Thanks to Gordon) *''Cleopatra ''(1963) [Rufio]: Commits suicide (off-screen) by throwing himself on his sword in the desert; his body is shown afterwards when Richard Burton discovers him in the abandoned camp. (Thanks to Vladimir and Stephen) *''Nevada Smith'' (1966) [Jesse Coe]: Stabbed to death in a knife-fight with Steve McQueen. (Thanks to Bob) *''They Call Me MISTER Tibbs!'' (1970) [Logan Sharpe]: Commits suicide by running in front of a truck, rather than be arrested by Sidney Poitier. *''Meteor ''(1979) [Major General Adlon]: Crushed to death by falling rubble when the meteor strikes; his body is shown afterwards when Sean Connery discovers him. (Thanks to Tommy) *''Without Warning'' (1980) [Fred 'Sarge' Dobbs]: Blood drained when the alien (Kevin Peter Hall) throws its fanged disc at his chest. (Thanks to Martin and Dignan) *''Alone in the Dark'' (1982) [Byron 'Preacher' Sutcliff]: Stabbed repeatedly in the chest and stomach by Dwight Schultz at the end of a struggle (after Dwight manages to twist Martin's blade out of his hand), with Dwight then kicking a dying Martin down several flights of stairs. *''The Being'' (1983) [Garson Jones]: Disemboweled (off-screen) by the mutant creature as Bill Osco tries to save him. *''Eye of the Stranger'' (1993) [Mayor Howard Bains]: Shot repeatedly by Wendy Pan as Landau is about to shoot an unarmed David Heavener. *''Ed Wood ''(1994) [Bela Lugosi]: Dies (off-screen) of a heart attack; his body is shown afterwards lying in his coffin during his funeral. *''The X Files'' (1998) [Alvin Kurtzweil, MD]: Killed (off-screen) by John Neville's men. We last see Martin as the men surround him in an alley; his death is confirmed is a later conversation between John and David Duchovny. (Thanks to Stephen) *''Sleepy Hollow (1999)'' [Peter Van Garrett]: Decapitated by the Headless Horseman (Ray Park/Christopher Walken) after the Horseman ambushes Martin's carriage; the scene cuts away after impact to a blood splattered scarecrow. *''Shiner'' (2000) [Frank Spedding]: Killed in a struggle/shootout with Frank Harper, Michael Caine or his cohorts. *''In the Beginning'' (2000) [Abraham]: Dies of old age/natural causes, after being carried out of his tent. (Thanks to Hamish) *''The Majestic'' (2001) [Harry Trimble]: Dies of a heart attack as Jim Carrey tries to save him. (Thanks to Jacob) *''City of Ember'' (2008) [Sul]: Drowned when he holds the water turbine in place, sacrificing himself to allow Saoirse Ronan, Harry Treadaway, and Amy/Catherine Quinn to escape. *''9'' (2009; animated) [2'']: Providing the voice of a robotic sack-creature, his soul is sucked out of his body by the BRAIN machine after 9 (voiced by Elijah Wood) accidentally attaches the talisman to the machine. His soul later reappears when 9 releases it. (''Thanks to Tommy) TV Deaths *''Gunsmoke: The Patsy (1958)'' [Thorp]: Shot to death in a duel with James Arness on the city street, After James had figured out it was Martin who had fatally shot his brother (John Alderman) in the back and murdered Jan Harrison, the only witness. *''Wanted: Dead or Alive: The Monster (1960)'' [Khorba]: Trampled to death by an elephant when it got startled by gunfire. *''Bonanza: The Gift (1961)'' [Emeliano]: Shot by Jim Davis; he dies shortly afterwards while talking to Lorne Greene. (Thanks to Gordon) *''The Outer Limits: The Man Who Was Never Born (1963)'' [Andro]: Ceases to exist when he attempts to return to his own time, after he had prevented that timeline from coming about by preventing the marriage of John Considine and Shirley Knight. (Thanks to Stephen) *''The Wild Wild West: The Night of the Red-Eyed Madman (1965)'' [General Grimm]: Stabbed in the back when he gets knocked into a blade sticking out of the wall during a fight with Robert Conrad. *''Gunsmoke: The Goldtakers (1966)'' [Britton] Shot dead by James Arness as he draws a sword on him (Thanks to Brian) *''Mission: Impossible: The Council Part 2 (1967)'' [Rollin Hand/Frank Wayne]: Playing a dual role as both his regular character "Rollin" and a surgically-altered look-alike "Frank," "Frank" (Paul Stevens' character) is shot twice in the chest by Robert Phillips. (Thanks to Dignan) *''Mission: Impossible: The Execution (1968)'' [Rollin Hand/"Joey Pruitt"]: As Rollin, he enacts the role of "death row" inmate "Joey Pruitt" who is "executed" (offscreen) in the gas chamber, and whose presumed (covered) body is seen being rolled out of the chamber on a gurney after the "execution." In fact the whole set-up, including the execution chamber and the "death row cells," as well as Rollin's performance as "Joey," are an elaborate IMF ruse to get fellow "death row inmate" Vic Duchell (Luke Askew), a contract killer who has been promised "clemency" if he rats out his partners in crime, to talk to the authorities. Duchell was earlier knocked unconscious and kidnapped by the IMF team after carrying out what he believed was a contract hit (more IMF fakery) and believes he has amnesia about how he got to be on "death row." *''The Fall of the House of Usher'' (1982 TV Movie) [Roderick Usher]: Crushed to death when the house collapses around him while he's struggling with his sister (Dimitra Arliss). (Thanks to PortsGuy) *''Murder, She Wrote: Birds of a Feather (1984)'' [Al Drake]: Shot in the chest (off-screen) by Gabe Kaplan in Martin's office; his body is shown afterwards when Jeff Conaway discovers him. *''12:01'' (1993 TV) [Dr. Thadius Moxley]: Explodes after being hit in the chest by an energy beam from his experimental super-accelerator, when he falls into the beam's path after a struggle with Jonathan Silverman. *''Without a Trace: When Darkness Falls'' (2005) [Frank Malone]: Dies of old age/natural causes. (Thanks to PortsGuy) Notable Connections *Ex-Mr. Barbara Bain. *Father of Juliet Landau and Susan Landau Finch. Gallery Martin Landau just before his death in Gunsmoke-The Patsy.png| Martin Landau in 'Gunsmoke: The Patsy' Martin Landau dead with Milburn Stone in Gunsmoke-The Patsy.png| Martin Landau dead (on ground) with Milburn Stone in 'Gunsmoke: the Patsy' Landau, Martin Landau, Martin Landau, Martin Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Jewish Category:1928 Births Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by trampling Category:Death scenes by throwing Category:Death scenes by ceasing to exist Category:Death scenes by old age Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by disembowelment Category:Death scenes by emphysema Category:Death scenes by disintegration Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:American actors and actresses Category:Performers with over 30 deaths Category:Actors who died in Alfred Hitchcock movies Category:Death scenes by mutant attack Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by robot attack Category:Death scenes by alien attack Category:Death scenes by soul stealing Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Historical death scenes Category:Actors who died in Tim Burton Movies Category:Deaths in the The X-Files universe Category:People who died in a Mission Impossible film Category:Death scenes by natural causes Category:People who died in the The X-Filesverse Category:Actors who died in Christopher Walken Movies